


В Тени и в Адидасе

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: "Да кто так отвечает? Этот Солас настораживал одним своим видом. Еще и смотрел так миролюбиво. Может, он все-таки демон? Лысый демон в Адидасе."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	В Тени и в Адидасе

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к макси: ["Пусть в сердце страх и дороги нет"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902025/chapters/62946991)


End file.
